


One and the Same

by erbine99



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, but I am here to tell you that it is gay, you can read this as Wanda/Agatha or read it as a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbine99/pseuds/erbine99
Summary: (episode 9) When Wanda goes inside Agatha Harkness' worst memory, she sees that they aren't so different after all
Relationships: Agatha Harkness & Wanda Maximoff, Agatha Harkness/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	One and the Same

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing about these two. This little story sprung from a recent interview with Kathryn Hahn where she wanted Wanda and Agatha to join forces and "fly off together".

“You see, the difference between you and me, is that you did this on purpose.” Wanda asserted. Agatha was tied to the stake, surrounded by the dead women of her coven she drained of all magic and life.

“You know nothing about me, Wanda Maximoff. You’d like to think that something separates you from me. But I didn’t do this because I wanted to. We are the same, and we’ll always be the same, regardless of what you think of me.” Agatha said. Wanda wanted to deny it. Wanted to tell Agatha that that couldn’t be possible. But instead, she raised her hands and waved them in the air, rewinding the memory. She watched the whole story unfold. Watched Agatha’s own mother try to put her to death. Saw Agatha warn that she didn’t know how to control her newfound power. And in the end, in a moment where it was kill or be killed, Agatha Harkness had killed everyone she had ever loved. 

When the memory reached its end, Agatha seemed to regain control of herself. She looked straight at Wanda. 

“Whatever you do to me - you’re going to know, forever, that we aren’t any different.” she said it with a chilling finality. Then Agatha closed her eyes, opened them, and the memory was gone. She stood once again, on a rooftop, facing Wanda Maximoff. 

“Do we have to fight?” asked Wanda, shakily. 

“You have the potential to end the world, dear.” replied Agatha. 

“I promise you, I don’t want that.” said Wanda, shaking her head.

“And for all my strength - I’m getting the sense that no matter how hard I try, I cannot stop you. Which leaves us at an impasse.” Agatha mused. “You are the Scarlet Witch - and I will not watch you end the world. For all its flaws, I like it here.” 

“So help me not to.” asked Wanda. A small smile played on Agatha Harkness’ face. And then she was muttering something to herself, surrounded by purple light. For a moment, Wanda thought Agatha was about to throw some terrible spell right at her. Then, the purple reached out and connected the two women. 

“I promise to teach you, Wanda Maximoff. To guide you away from starting the apocalypse.” yelled Agatha. Wanda knew every word was true.

“I promise to listen.” said Wanda. She didn’t promise not to end the world - it didn’t seem like the kind of promise even magic would allow her to keep. When the magic faded, Agatha and Wanda were floating side by side. 

“We ought to take care of the government,” suggested Agatha. Both of them floated back down towards the fight, only to find that Wanda’s boys had already dealt with the problem.   
Wanda touched down on the ground and hugged her sons. “I think I should leave you alone to say your goodbyes,” said Agatha. Without waiting for a reply, she flew back to Agnes’ house, to collect a few important items.

Wanda relished every moment with her sons and Vision. Then, she began the work of dissolving the hex. 

When it all was over, Wanda Maximoff stood in the middle of an empty plot of land. Agatha appeared suddenly next to her.

“Are you ready for what’s next, toots?” asked Agatha playfully. Wanda didn’t respond, but they flew off into the distance together.


End file.
